A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to a system for mounting a writing instrument to a user""s hand. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device for releasably mounting a writing instrument on a finger of a user""s hand, allowing the user to manipulate the writing instrument without losing grip on or dropping the writing instrument.
People have been using writing instruments for thousands of years. However, there has been a longstanding desire on the part of many to attach a writing instrument to the hand of a user without fear of the user""s losing grip on or dropping the instrument.
Additionally, many patents have been issued relating to such writing instrument retention. Sometimes, the motivation for inventing in this area is to aid those who have difficulty in maintaining an adequate grip on a writing instrument due to health or other restrictions. Others invent in this area to lessen the likelihood that one would drop the instrument in a place where dropping the instrument would be inconvenient, such as into water or from an elevated position.
However, previous writing instrument retention devices do not allow for retainable attaching of a writing instrument to a user""s hand in such a way that the user may adjust the retaining attachment to a discrete number of positions along the length of the writing instrument according to the personal preference and comfort of the user. Known writing instrument retention devices provide a finger ring joined to a writing instrument retention sleeve, and the writing instrument is slidably inserted into the sleeve in the practice of the invention. Unfortunately, one using such inventions is hampered by the fact that there is no way to reliably and consistently fix the writing instrument to writing instrument retention sleeve so that the writing instrument can be securely held therein.
What is needed, then, is a writing instrument retention system that adjustably allows a user to comfortably and securely hold a writing instrument.
The present invention relates generally to writing instrument retention devices. More specifically, the present invention is a device that allows a person to releasably secure a writing instrument to the person""s hand. The device is made by attaching one or more sockets to a writing instrument, then by fixing a ring to the writing instrument by inserting a snap ball or similar device into one of the sockets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a writing instrument retention system that allows a user to releasably secure a writing instrument to the user""s hand.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that allows a user to securely hold a writing instrument in the position that is most comfortable for the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that allows a writing instrument to be securely connected to a writing instrument retaining apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to increase the pleasure of writing by physically supporting the finger that is used to secure the writing instrument.
In addition to the foregoing, further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention should become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings, wherein there are shown and described illustrated embodiments of the invention.